Alex Malfoy and the Staff of Avalon
by AlexandreNobaparte
Summary: Its the year 2050 and 14 years have passed since a war between muggles and wizards on the UK. Muggles have won and magic is now forbidden. But everything will change when the orphaned Alexander Malfoy is found by Harry Potter, now a 70 y.o. wizard with a long black beard, who trains him and introduces him to a resistance that will forever change the fate of magic! (Pitch).


ALEX MALFOY AND THE STAFF OF AVALON

 **As with my other post, Harry Potter and the World Tour, this is a pitch of a story which I hope will be taken up by a real fan fiction writer and made in to a series. I lack both the time and the ability to write the story (english is not my first language) but I really didn't want to keep the idea to myself. Anyways, here is the pitch, enjoy!**

This story is set on the year 2050, in a dystopian UK, 14 years after a big war between muggles and wizards. Muggles have won and magic is now forbidden in the UK. The story would follow a 15 y.o. Alexander Malfoy, whose parents Scorpius and Rose Malfoy died in the war alongside most of the the other Weasleys and Potters. Alex is raised by a muggle couple, and at 15, he is found by Harry Potter, now a 70 y.o wizard with a long black beard. Harry trains the boy and introduces him to a magic resistance.

Alex's adoptive father would be Reginald Hiddlesbard, a physicist fascinated by magic who has studied it since The Revelation of Magic in 2031. During the war, he worked for the government researching enchanted objects and places. When the muggles raided Malfoy Manor in the last year of the war, killing both Scorpius and Rose Malfoy, Reginald was called in to check the place for dangerous enchanted objects. But all the physicist found was a hidden infant boy. Struck by mercy, he decided to hide the boy and raise him as his own.

The 'bad guy' of the story would be a physicist partner of Reginald who is after the Staff of Avalon, an artifact capable of giving magic to muggles. He wants to use it to finish up the rebellion, eradicate magic and be the last wizard left. It would eventually be revealed that he is a squib.

Alex's love interest would be Jessica Potter, the squib daughter of James Sirius, who was raised by Harry after her parents died in the war. In the end of the story, Jessica would own the Staff of Avalon.

The story would explore the origin of magic.I'm not sure whether this idea would work with the tone established in the HP universe but here is my pitch anyway: 5000 years ago, Earth was visited by the 7 Druids, interdimensional travellers from the Island of Avalon (think Asgard) who established their portal to Earth at Stonehenge. As they had done before with countless other beings throughout the multiverse, they wanted to give the gift of magic (the ability to shape reality to one's will) to humans. For this, they would use their magic Staffs. But humanity was different than any other being they had encountered before. Humans were selfish and ambitious, and soon the first wizards and witches turned on the Druids. The Druids, let down by humanity, left the Earth for ever along with 6 of their 7 magic Staffs. One of the Druids believed that humanity only needed time to be ready for magic, and left his Staff hidden on Earth for the humans to find, and finish their work. All of this story was lost and never heard of again, until 5 thousand years later.

Alex would eventually find out that his parents, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, and Albus Potter, were the founders of the secret Order of Avalon, which had the objective of revealing the existence of magic to the muggle world, and unintentionally caused the series of events that led to the war. The 3 wizards believed that the gift of magic had the power to solve most of the muggle world problems like hunger and health and that it was meant to be shared with all of humanity. The Order operated in secret in the late 2020s, providing small demonstrations and hints of magic to muggles, and it was labeled as a terrorist group by the International Confederation of Wizards. Hermione Granger was the UK Minister of Magic at the time and Harry Potter was an Auror. Harry spent years tracking the Order and working hard to cover the exposures of magic and obliviating the muggles that witnessed them, unaware of the fact that his biggest enemy was his own son. These were were dark days for Harry and they only darkened with the death of Ginny Weasley from disease on 2028. When Harry finally find out about the true identity of the members of the Order, he decided to confront them with Ron, Hermione and a dozen other Aurors. The trio apparated inside the Order's hideout, an old mansion in Berlin, at sunset (the rest of the Aurors would wait outside). Inside, they found Albus, Scorpio and Rose. 'Hello father' said Albus, and Hermione, to the surprise of Harry, was the first one to reply, 'Rose, Albus, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here!'. 'No mom, we are not running anymore. Tell them everything'. A tear went down Hermione's cheek, and when she couldn't keep ignoring Harry and Ron's demands for answers, she started to explain. She had found out about the Order members a long time ago, and her daughter Rose had convinced her about their ideology, so she had been secretly supporting the Order since. She had tried to discuss the subject with Ron and Harry, but they were too stubborn and she knew they would never change their opinions, so she had decided to keep it a secret. When she finished her story, she told her husband and friend how sorry she was and how everything was done for the greater good. But Harry and Ron had stopped listening. They were devastated by the betrayal. 'Enough' said Harry. 'You have all broken the law and betrayed the ministry. You belong in prison'. He then called his fellow Aurors, that apparated near them. Albus put out a call too and some 10 followers of the Order apparated too. 'Is this how it's going to be father?'. 'You've given me no other option. Expeliarmus!'. The fight that ensued was really messy, and even though no mortal spells were cast that night, a most tragic thing happened. In one of those dark jokes of fate, an accident took Ron Weasley's life. The Order got away, and both Harry and Hermione were left devastated. Harry left the Auror department soon after, unable to forgive himself and refusing to fight his family. He basically locked himself up at 12 Grimmauld Place, and would spend years there by himself. Hermione claimed to have been under the Imperius curse to justify fighting the Aurors (a claim that Harry reluctantly backed), and gathered strength to continue her work as Minister 'for the greater good', secretly backing the Order. In time, tensions grew to a point where it was impossible for wizards to keep hiding. Hermione and the Order had won, and The International Confederation of Wizards was forced to reveal itself on April 2031. For many this was seen as the single most impactful moment in the history of mankind, and the years that followed were very strange for everyone. Scientific organizations were set up to both explain magic and to learn how best to apply it to solve the world's problems. Important agreements were made to regulate magic, and extremists rose from both sides. Tension grew into violence in most countries. And in some, violence grew into war. This was the case in the UK, after a religious extremist detonated a bomb on the office of Minister Hermione Granger on November 1932, accusing her of being a 'demonic witch'. Her death triggered a war that would last 4 years. The muggles had learnt a lot about magic in the years before the war and they used the knowledge to create very advanced weapons and technology. This as well as sheer numbers led them to win, and a strict, anti-magic regime was established.

 **So? What do you think? Please share your thoughts by reviewing and if you are a real fan fiction writer and are interested in writing a full version of the story please message me! Thank you for your time!**


End file.
